Family Ties Finished dbzroswell crossover
by Dawnie17
Summary: Liz isn't who she thought she was. She is acctually Bra briefs.


ce'Summary: Liz finds out she isn't Parker's daughter. Actually she is Bulma's and Vegeta's daughter and is a half sajan. What happens when her real family comes looking for her. (it's the start of roswell season 1 and it's a crossover between dragon ball)  
  
Family ties  
  
Part 1  
  
It started with a dream. She was in the strange but very familiar place. There were huge rocks and he. He looked so weird. He had black spiky hear and black eyes. Man. Was he really a man? He was in his fourties or fifties she couldn't tell exactly. Being near him felt so right, so good, so. She couldn't describe that feeling. He flew to her. "Where are you? Please tell me, we need to know" he touched her face "Please, we need to find you. Where are you?" She knew she would tell him the truth. She could never lie to him. There was the thought that the stranger might want to hurt Max , but she couldn't lie. " I am in Roswell" " Roswell? Where is it?" " It's in USA. Who are you?" He smiled and came to her. " You know very well who I am, I am.  
  
"Liz, honey wake up or you will be late for school" Liz sat up. Her dream was so odd. " I am up, mom " She smiled at herself. It was just a dream. Liz quickly dressed and went down. "Honey, don't forget you have to work after school. Remind Maria too" "Ok, dad" Liz ate and went to school. She felt so strange lately. Like someone has been watching her. Stop being paranoiac she told to herself No one else knows about Max and others so it's okay. " Hey, Liz, wait for me" She saw Maria running to her " So what's up? How are you and space guy doing"? Liz looked at her best friend "Maria, you know it's a secret so don't talk so loud. And besides nothing is going on. Well not really. I mean I like him and I know he likes me too but, well, you know" "Of course. And you know what? I think you should find a normal guy. Just like you" she smiled and hugged Liz.  
  
He slowly woke up. " How was it Vegeta? " his wife and everyone in room looked at him. He kissed her cheek and said " I found her. I know where she is. Bulma, our daughter is in USA, in Roswell. And we are going to take her home"  
  
Part 2  
  
It was a bad day for Liz. First, the weird dream now Michael was shouting at her. " How can you be so irresponsible? " " Ok, Michael, what did I do wrong now? " she started to get that strange feeling like she was absorbing energy or something like that. It always happened when she was angry. Liz looked impatiently at him. " Well, you know Maria, right?" he started sarcastically " So today she came to me and asked what planet I was from. IN FRONT OF ALL SCHOOL!!!" " Michael, calm down" Max put his hand on Michael's shoulder " I am sure Liz didn't want to do anything wrong. Right, Liz?" He looked at her with those wonderful eyes waiting for an answer. Liz was furious. How could they blame her for what Maria did. Especially Max. She knew if she stays she will say something that she will regret later. So girl turned around and went to girl's room. God, how angry she was. She kicked one of the cabins door and. Liz couldn't believe in her own eyes. There were smithereens instead of door. It was impossible. She was just a weak human girl. Should I tell the others about it? But will they believe in me? God even I can't believe in what I did. They will worry. They will be scared. No, no one can know about it. She quickly turned, checked if no one saw her and left. She was going through the hall when Max stopped her. " Liz! Listen, I am sorry for Michael's behavior. But you know him." He looked at her. "You look pale. Something happened? Is it Michael, Isabelle? Tell me!" he was shaking her now. " Max, stop. Everything is ok. Don't worry. I just don't feel very well, that's all. Let's go we are already late for science." " Oh, ok Liz. Just. Well you know how worried I am about them now, when more people know about us." Teacher wasn't very happy when they came in. Class started to whisper about them. Liz got a hurt look from Kyle, a smirk from Isabelle and "you have to tell me everything" look from Maria. She sat down and started to listen to the boring speech of teacher. Liz already knew what he was talking about so she closed her eyes for a minute and felt asleep.  
  
Dream " Nancy, who is it? Oh, look it's a child and. What the hell!!! She has a tail!!!" Young couple looked at the little girl, who was standing near the strange machine. " Honey, calm down." Nancy looked at the girl "Hi, who are you?" " Bra" " And what are you doing here?" " I don't know. I was at home with mommy and daddy, then the younger Trunks said I wouldn't dear to go to the lab. I said I would. Then I pushed the yellow button and then I was here. I want my mommy" girl started to cry. " Oh, poor little thing. We should take care of her" the couple looked at each other and didn't notice when the young one slipped. Girl felt down and hit her head. Everything became black. " Wake up, wake up." She heard a beautiful voice. " Where am I?" The woman answered " You are at hospital. Now maybe you can tell me your name so we can find your parents" " I don't know. Aren't you my parents?"  
  
End of dream  
  
" Miss Parker, would you please be so kind and don't sleep in my class?" Teacher was looking at Liz. " I am sorry. I ... don't know how it happened". " Make sure it doesn't happen again then" "Ok, Mr. Strag" Liz was thinking hard about her dream till the bell rang. Her friends tried to talk with her but Liz ran home as fast as she could. Her parents had some explaining to do.  
  
Part 3  
  
Meanwhile the car with the logogram of Capsule Corporation flew to Roswell (if you saw Dragon Balls you know what kind of cars I am talking about). " Don't worry honey, we will soon see our princes" Vegeta hugged his wife. " I know, I know. But what if she hates us? What if the people who found her told her some mean things about us? She was so small when she disappeared. What if she doesn't believe we are her parents?" Bulma started to cry. " Mom, calm down. Everything will be fine. She will know. " said Mirai Trunks. " Brat is right. She is a half sajan so she will recognize us. Besides, she has powers that other doesn't. Don't worry soon we will meet her."  
  
Liz ran into the house " Mom, dad where are you? Come here. NOW" Her parents came as fast as they could. " Why were you shouting, Liz" Nancy asked. Liz looked at them closely. She didn't look like either of them. She didn't feel like one of then. Suddenly she knew. They weren't her parents. Liz started to cry. " What's wrong, honey?" her 'dad' came to her. " Why didn't you tell me?" " Told you what, Lizzie?" " That you weren't my parents" she looked at them. Nancy was crying and Frank looked like he couldn't believe in his own ears. " Liz, who told you this?" he asked. " No one. I just know." Liz turned around and walked away. She didn't even know where.  
  
Maria slowly walked towards Crashdown when Max, Michael and Isabelle came to her. " Maria, what is happening to Liz?" Max asked. " I don't know. She was acting so strange today." She looked at them. " So, you noticed that too." " Yes. I mean we were talking to her and she just left." Michael said. " Yes and after the lesson she didn't wait for me. Hello, her best friend." " Let's go, we need to find out what's going on." The gang went to Parker's house just to find them crying on the floor. " Mr. Parker" Maria started " is everything alright?" " Yes, yes. What do you want?" " Well, we were looking for Liz and." she was shocked when Mrs. Parker started to cry louder. " She isn't here." she sobbed. " My baby, she knows, she knows." Frank hugged his wife " It's ok, shshshh " He looked at teens. " Could you please go now, my wife needs to rest." The group went to the Crashdown. They all were silent. Finally Michael broke the silence: " What do you think happened?" Max looked at him. " I don't know. But I think it has something to do with Liz" " You think she betrayed us?" asked Isabelle. " I don't know Iz, I just don't know."  
  
She was sitting the dessert. Liz didn't know what to do. She loved her so called parents. It was just. Liz closed her eyes. She wanted to disappear, to run, to fly. Suddenly she felt very strange. Girl opened her eyes. She was flying. Oh my god, oh god. I am dreaming. It can't be true. Calm down Liz, calm down. You just have to figure out how to land. Ok concentrate. Concentrate. " AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" she shoot out a yellow light from her hand. " Well that was strange. " she said to herself. Liz turned around and saw a hole in the mountain just in the place where the light from her hand went. She stared and did the best thing she could. She fainted.  
  
Part4  
  
" Bulma, stop!" " Vegeta, what is it?" Sajan looked at others travelers. " You feel it too, don't you? " Men nodded. " Honey, I felt her ki. She is not far from here. Come on." Bulma stopped the car and came out of it. " Where is she? Where." She turned and saw a hole in the mountain "Well, she is really here." "Yes" Vegeta said proudly " And she is quite strong. Let's go." They went for a while and saw a small figure lying on the ground. Bulma ran as fast as she could but her husband was first to reach the girl. He looked at the peaceful face of his daughter. She looked just like Bulma when she was younger just her hair wasn't blue. He gently lifted her up and flew to the car. His wife was crying of happiness to see her baby again. Both Trunks, Goten, Goku, Gohan, Videl and Pan looked the same. At last his family was whole again. " Bulma, don't worry. She is fine. She just fainted." Liz heard voices. She slowly opened her and saw the strangest view. There were a lot of people. There was the man she saw in her dream, a beautiful blue haired woman, two purple haired man who was identical just one was older, the same was with 2 black haired, very muscular men who obviously was father and son, then the other man with a woman and a girl about her age. " Honey, honey are you okay?" asked the blue haired woman. " Of course she is, woman. She is half sajan after all " replied the dream man. " Calm down, dad. You know mum is just excited that's all." It was weird. It was really weird. " I, well, you. ah. Who are you people?" Liz shouted. " Well, brat, we are your parents" dream man said pointing at him and the 'woman' " This is your brother in 2 forms" look at purple haired men " And the rest is friends. Now let's go home" he turned around expecting her to follow him. She didn't. Liz just stared at him like at mad man. 'Oh god. Who are these people? What do they want from me? They must be crazy or something like that. What if they want to kill me?' 'Or, or. Listen, brat I already told you. You are my daughter.' The man spoke in her mind. 'Don't look so surprised. We sajans are telepathic with our mates and family members.' " Sajans?" Liz whispered. " So you really don't know. Ok. Let me remind you then. We sajans are aliens from another planet called Vegetasei. I was a prince there. Our race is dying because the only full sajans left are me and Kakarroto. We are much stronger than humans. We can fly and shoot ki blasts just like the one you shoot from your hand to that mountain. We also are telepathic with some people." Liz sat on the ground. 'Perfect. Now I am an alien too. Ha ha. Well, they aren't the first aliens I met. What will Max think now? Now Isabelle won't be ' I am so special and you are not'. Will Max believe in me? Now' " Who the hell is Max?" asked one of the purple haired men. " I think we need to talk." Blue haired woman looked closely to the men. "Honey, let's go to the town where we rented a house." Her mom said sweetly. It was strange but she really felt like mom.  
  
Few hours later There was so much information. The dragon balls, everyone dying then becoming alive, traveling to another planets, her brother from now and from the future, her mom the richest and if you believe in her the smartest human in the world. Her parents knowing and actually being friends with god and devil ( they called them Dende and Piccolo). It was weird. Really, absolutely weird. And she thought that Max's secret was big. It was nothing compared to this, this story. But somehow she knew they were telling the truth. Her whole soul screamed it was her place to be with them. And she told them everything she knew about Max, Michael and Isabelle. Liz knew they would be terrified but sajans would have eventually found out because of all telepathic thing. Well, she didn't really know much about Max so she didn't felt any guilt. Besides the whole situation.It was strange. Her father seemed so arrogant, so rude but she could tell he loved her mother, brothers and even her. And he really didn't hate Goku and his family. No matter what he said. And now they were talking about her powers. She could do things. But she couldn't control her powers. Not yet. Goku said she needed training and then everything will be fine. Liz went outside. She needed some time alone with her thoughts. She new that this day everything changed and never would be the same again. She wasn't Liz Parker anymore. She was Bra Briefs or as she asked them to call her Liz Briefs. Liz Briefs. She liked the sound. Something changed inside of her. She wasn't weak, shy or invisible anymore. She was powerful, rich, special. And Liz loved the feeling.  
  
Part5  
  
"Hey there" the young man came to her " how are you?" " Goten, right?" he nodded " I don't really know. Well it feels good, you know. But somehow. different. I don't think you would understand but just knowing everything makes me a different person." " I know what you mean" Goten sat down next to her " Do you accept them as your family?" " Yes, I do." She smiled " they really are my family." She made a pause "And the girl, Pan. Tell me did I knew her?" " Yes" his eyes became so soft and face so peaceful that Liz wanted to touch his cheeks, his hair, his lips. " She is my niece. You were bests friends you know." " Really?" " Yes. No one could separate you. And you had done a lot of crazy things together. Ok, I think you heard enough about us. Tell me about yourself" " Well, as long as I remember myself I lived here. I am working as a waitress in my parent's coffee bar. I mean in Parker's coffee bar." He touched her hand. Electrical waves started to go through her body. " It's ok, you know. They were your parents for most of your life. You can't just forget them" he smiled again. God he is gorgeous Liz thought. " Now tell me about you other alien friends." " I am not sure I should tell you more than I already did and. Oh my god!" " What's wrong?" " One of them, Isabelle can invade people dreams. What if she comes into mine and finds out everything." He looked at her. Liz felt she could drown in those eyes. Liz, calm down girl. You like Max. Remember Max, Max, Max. Hm, interesting how his hands would feel on my body. Bad, bad, bad. I can't think like this. Max, remember Max. " She can't. You know we have telepathic abilities, no one from outside can invade our minds." " And what about. mom?" " She is safe from your friend. She is under you father's protection. Don't worry. Well, is there something else you want would like to know?" " A. about that mating thing. I can't really understand it." " Well" he smiled with one of the most sexiest smiles she has ever seen "Sajans can only have one mate in their whole life. It's finding the other half of your soul. And the mating. Sometimes you need just one touch, sometimes kiss, sometimes sex. It depends." " Of what?" her eyes were shining. " No one really knows. Don't worry you will know when you find one. You just will." " What if I will choose wrong?" " That's the best thing. You can't. You just can't mate with the one who doesn't belong to be with you. But when you find the real mate you will be together forever." " Forever?" " Yes. You will feel complete and safe with him. Even after death your souls will be bonded, because the moment you know your mate, you and he or she become one." " That is so cool. And have you already found your mate?" Please, please say you haven't. " No, not yet. But I will. I know I will." Goten had a dreamy look on his face. Liz felt so good near him. Like if she could be here forever just looking in to his beautiful eyes. She looked at her clock. " Oh, my god. I am late to work. Listen, if someone of you will want to find me, I will be at Crashdown. It's the café I work in. Bye." Liz ran quickly to the café. She couldn't forget Goten's face.  
  
Goten came into the house. Everyone was talking. " Where is she?" Trunks asked. " Went to work." " Where is my baby working?" Bulma was interested. " As a waitress in her foster parents café." " Maybe we should visit her later. I am getting hungry." Bulma hit Goku's head with a pillow: " You are always hungry."  
  
Part 6  
  
(Ok guys, from now Trunks from the future I will write trunks and the true one Trunks.)  
  
Maria was standing near the table were aliens were sitting. " So, she didn't come to work?" " No, Max. For the 10th time, no. Not yet. Do you think something happened to her?" " She is probably with Kyle." Isabelle said. Max gave her a hurt look. "Max, you know she isn't right for you. And I think you are better without her." To her surprise Maria gave her a friendly look. She was going to say something when the door opened and Liz came in. Her clothes were dirty (she fainted in the desert you know) and her hair was a mess. She came to them. " Liz, I really need to talk to you about." Maria started. " Maria, I am so sorry I am late. I was .um. busy. We can talk later cause now I need to work." They watched how Liz disappeared over the door. After a minute she came back in her uniform and went to take the orders. " Well that was strange. I mean she looks like she had been in race or something like that." Michael said. " Or in the making out session." Isabelle smiled getting the look from Max again. They were chatting for about half an hour when they saw a strange group coming in. (I won't describe them again, so sorry) " Oh god. Do those guys really have purple hairs?" Isabelle laughed " And that woman with blue hairs. What they are from circus or something? And. guys, look! Liz is going to them. And it looks like she knows them." Liz saw them immediately, just like all people in café did too. She went to them. " So what do you want?" she smiled and blushed when Goten smiled back at her. " Honey, don't worry we won't eat here." Bulma said and laughed when she saw a sad face of Goku. " Well maybe just few of us. We came to see where you work." " Well it's here. As you can see nothing special but I think it's nice. And why won't you eat here? The food is really good." " Well, you obviously don't remember how much Goku and Vegeta eat. Besides, they prefer home food. And Gohan with Videl and Pan went to the French restaurant we saw coming here." " Bra, I don't like the way that boy is looking at you" Vegeta started with a dangerous voice. Liz turned and saw Max. " Tell him if he wants to walk he should never look that way at the daughter of the prince again." " Vegeta, calm down" Bulma touched his shoulder " he is a little overprotective. Vegeta don't you dare to do anything to that boy. You hear me? Or, or you will be sleeping on the couch mister." She blushed "We will go now, baby. Come to see us after you finish working." They rushed through the door. Liz could still hear her mom screaming at her dad. Only Goten with both Trunks stayed. Liz looked at them: " Dad was kidding. Right?" her smile faded when she saw their serious looks. " Great now I won't go to a single date. Ever. Again." She sat down. " Hey, don't worry. Maybe when you will be 75 and he will be dead." Trunks teased her. " But no. Because he can come back and kill the lucky old fellow you will find." Men laughed. Liz looked at them. " It's not funny. Stop. Stop right now." They were still laughing so she stood up " if you are going to laugh I am going to go away." Liz turned and started to go when she felt a strong arm on her belly pulling her to the chair. It was Goten. And he was laughing. " Please, don't go. We will stop. Besides you can always trust us. We will help you with your dates." " Really?" " Yes. We will beat them first." Said trunks with the voice of true killer " no one is messing with my little sister. Hey, don't give me that puppy look. You know I love you that's why I am telling you the truth." He hugged her. Liz hit him just to pretend that she was angry. But she forgot everything when her brother said: " I missed you, Bra. We all did." She smiled at them. " Please, call me Liz." Max didn't like either of them. First there was their weird appearance. Then the spiky haired man gave him I will kill you look. And now Liz was chatting with three men. He almost screamed when one of them pulled Liz like she was his property. " I think we should talk to Liz right now. These guys seems suspicious to me." " I agree with you Max. We can't risk that someone might find out about us." Said Michael. They were walking to strangers' desk when one of purple haired men hugged her. Maria gasped seeing this. The only words they heard were ' please, call me Liz'. " Would you like to present us to your new friends, Liz?" asked Max in not very happy voice.  
  
Part 7 (from now thoughts will go in ' ')  
  
Liz was confused. They were standing there and it seemed that they were blaming her for something. 'These are you alien fiends?' Asked Trunks. 'Yes, it's them.' Liz replied 'I don't like them.' Trunks said. The other trunks agreed 'me either. What will you do Liz?' ' I don't know but I can't tell them the truth.' The pod squad was gaping at them. Liz just looked at the two men. " Well, Liz. Aren't you going to say something?" asked Maria. She didn't like those people and she surely didn't like seeing Liz with them. " Um, they are. mine friends. Yes, yes my friends." She smiled " This is Goten, Trunks and trunks." Max looked at them with suspiciously. " Friends? I didn't see you here earlier." Goten looked at the youth. If it wasn't because of Liz he would gladly beat him. " Actually, we just came here to visit Liz." He hugged her. Liz felt the waves again "we missed her Soooo much." Goten saw how the eyes of one teen flashed when he touched Liz. He decided to play with him. Man took Liz's hand and started to play with her finger. He wasn't surprised when his body reacted. He knew he should stop until he could control himself. Trunks looked at Goten. He didn't like men touching his sister. Even if the man was his best friend. " Liz, who are these people. I want to know, NOW!!! Max screamed. Everyone was looking at them now. " I told you Max, they are my friends." All she could think about was Goten's hands, his soft skin and the way he made her feel. Max grabbed her hand and started to pull Liz. " We need to talk, Liz. And we need too." he stopped when he felt a hand on his other arm. One of the purple haired was standing there. Max couldn't understand how he appeared there. " Let. Her. Go." He said. Max gasped in pain when the man's hand started to squeeze his hand. It felt like his bones was being broken. " Get away from my brother, you, you monster." Isabelle shouted at trunks. Max released Liz's hand. Trunks didn't release his. He felt tears coming to his eyes. It hurt like hell. " trunks, let him go. I am ok." Liz came to her brother " please, I am fine, really." Man let Max's hand. The boy knew he had a few broken bones. " Next time I won't stop. Not even for you, Lizzie" he touched her cheek. " Guys, I think you should go now. I will talk with my friends. See you in the evening." " Ok, Liz. If something is wrong just call. You know how to reach us." Said trunks. As soon as they left it started. Everyone was shouting at her. Liz told everyone that café was closed now. When people went away she prepared to answer the questions. Maria was first. " Liz, who are those friends of yours. I mean you never told me about them. And look what they did to Max!!!" " Maria, calm down. Besides, Max already healed himself. And I knew them long time ago." Max came closer to her: " I know you think they are your friends. But I don't think so. Just look what the guy did to me. He was very strong. Stronger than normal human." Michael gave her I knew you can't be trusted look. " So what are you trying to say, Max?" Liz asked. " You know what I want to say. It is obvious that they came here looking for us. And you were just a bait." " How can you say this? Not everything is about you, you know." " Liz, get over yourself and listen what Max is saying." Isabelle started  
" You know very well that we are special and it's so clear they are after us." Maria looked at her best friend. She had a strange look on her face. Liz Parker she knew would have listened to everything and agreed. But this Liz looked like she was going to fight. " Liz, you know we aren't blaming you for leading those men to us. We just don't want you to get hurt." Maria said. " And how do you know they are going to hurt me? You don't know anything about them. You don't know." " Liz, I can understand that you liked them but you must understand you can't see them anymore." Max looked at her. " What if I don't stop." She whispered and already knew the answer. " Then you are no longer our friend." Liz looked at them. They all agreed with Max's words. They all expected she would leave her family. For them. For people she considered as her friends. For people who blamed her every time something went wrong. " Then you should go." One tear rolled down. They all looked at her in shock. " Go, I am no longer your friend." She sat down on the chair. Liz didn't cry because they didn't deserve even the tear she gave them. Her past was going through the door. Past full of hiding, humility and adaptation. But it was time for the future now. Time to be real, free and.happy. It was time to live.  
  
Part 8  
  
Liz was going upstairs. " Liz, honey is it you?" her mother cried. " Yes, mom. It's me." Her mother and father ran and hugged her. " We thought you would never come back." " I came for my clothes. Mom, don't cry. Please. I don't blame you it's just. Things aren't the same anymore, that's all." She gave them a hug. Liz almost reached her room but the turned around and asked: " What did you do to my tail?" " We, we did a surgery to remove it." " Oh." " Will you come back?" " I don't know. I live with my friends now." Liz took some clothes, a photo album, diary and went to her new home. Everyone seemed happy to see her there. Her father murmured something about keeping her away from all males, and her mom talked a lot, Goku was eating and talking at the same time, her brother seemed pleased and Goten really satisfied. To her surprise Pan jumped into her arms and babbled about how great it will be to live here. She settled down and went for supper Liz haven't seen anyone eating so much in her whole life. Sajan men ate everything, especially Goku and Vegeta. In the evening Pan came to her room and they had a really nice talk. Liz understood why they had been best friends. She told her that from tomorrow she would go to school with her. Her mom woke her at 4 a. m. and said she needed to train. It was strange how easily she ran 4 km with Pan. Her dad told her that Goku will train her after school because she still couldn't fully control her flying. After the BIG breakfast she went to school with Pan. " Pan, tell me why your parents and Goku are acting so good with me?" " Well, because you were like daughter to my parents, and another granddaughter to Goku." " So that means I am like a niece to Goten?" Liz felt disappointed. " Well, I don't know. When we were small, yes. But now." Liz grabbed her hand " What now?" " You like him. Oh god! You like my uncle." Pan laughed. " No, I don't." " Admit it. Admit and I will tell you what I was going to tell when you interrupted." " Ok, ok. I like him. A lot. I mean he is so hot and the way he is." " Stop. Stop right now. There is too much information. He is my uncle after all." " Don't tease me Pan Son." Liz looked angrily at her. " Fine, fine. I told you when we were little he looked at you just like he was looking at me. But now. I think he is interested in you. I mean really interested." " How can you tell that?" " Well, he was looking at your butt all evening," " Really?" Liz smiled " He has a pretty nice butt too." " Don't even think about it, Liz." " Why not?" " Because your dad will kill him. And I am not joking." " Fine, fine. Now tell me what's going on between you and Trunks." Girls were chatting all the way to the school and the first thing they saw there was the pod squad looking at her angrily.  
  
Part 9  
  
" Look, there is Liz" began Maria " Yeah, and she is with a new girl." " Max, stop thinking about her. She made her choice. We have other problems now." " Michael? What are you talking about?" " Mr. Valenti has been very suspicious lately, especially after his talk with Maria." " Yes, I noticed that too. We should be very careful." " I agree Max, that means no more scenes like yesterday." " Ok, ok Isabelle." The bell ran and everyone went to the classes. Liz was glad that first 2 lessons went good. She hadn't heard a word from her old friends. Of course Alex was curious why she hadn't talk with Maria but she said they argued and he believed in her. And it was so nice to have Pan as a friend. It felt like she really understood her. And Liz didn't have to hide with her. Everything was just great. Then the physics came. In the changing- room she had a few remarks from Maria and Isabelle but Liz ignored them. Teacher came and said that they will have lesson in the stadium. They were going to play volleyball so girls split in two teams. Liz, Pan, Joey, Ann and Megan were in one team and Isabelle, Maria, Lee and Georgie in another. The game started pretty good but then Isabelle hit the ball straight to Liz with her alien force. Liz caught it easily but became very angry. ' Well, she doesn't know with who she is messing. Yet. She threw the ball and it hit Isabelle into face. Liz started to laugh. She knew the ball hit her pretty hard and that Iz will have a big bruise . " You bitch! Look what you did to me!!!" " Oh, I am so sorry Isabelle. I didn't want it to happen. I wanted to hit you harder." " Oh, you, you." Isabelle ran to Liz and pulled her by hair. Liz screamed and did the same. " I kill you for what you did to my face bitch" screamed Isabelle. " No one is calling me a bitch." Liz started to claw her face. The teacher ran to them and tried to separate girls but Liz dropped him and he flew across all stadium. Pan ran to Liz, pulled her away from Isabelle and started to calm her. " Liz, calm down. You don't want them to know who you really are, don't you?" Liz started to breath slower. Isabelle looked pretty bad, she had few bleeding scratches and some bruises. " Mrs. Parker, Mrs. Evans, to principal's office. Now!!!" teacher who barely walked shouted. In the principal's office " Ok, girls. I want to know who started this, this fight." Principal was obviously nervous. " It was Isabelle. She attacked me." " But you are the one who almost killed the teacher." " You started so it's your fault" " No it's your fault." " Quiet." Principal shouted " I don't care who started it. You both will be punished. Detention. For 1 month. Now go. I don't want to see any of you two now. And Isabelle you should probably go to nurse." " Yes, sir." " Oh, and girls. You must go and talk with miss Topolsky at least 3 times." Isabelle slowly walked from nurse room. She saw Max, Michael and Maria waiting for her. " How are you Izzy?" Max asked " Maria told us what happened." He hugged her. " Max, just look what she did to my face!!! I have a date tomorrow, and I look horrible." She cried. "You have to heal me." " Isabelle, he can't. Everyone saw or at least knows about your fight with Liz and the bruises can't just disappear. It would be suspicious." " I know, Michael. I hate the way I look now and I just can't understand how Liz could be so strong. She was stronger than me. And she threw the teacher so far from her." " You are right. Liz we know is weak. She couldn't hurt Isabelle even if she wanted to. And the teacher. It just couldn't happen." Maria added. " Max, maybe when you healed her you gave her some of your powers?" " You might be right. Isabelle, tonight you will invade in her dreams and we will see what is really going on."  
  
Ok, guys this is a NC-17 part. You have been warned.  
  
Part 10  
  
Liz was very tired. First she came back from school (after very long and boring detention) and told everyone about her day. Her dad looked very proud when she told about the fight with Isabelle. Her mom didn't. To her surprise her mother started to make revenge plans to the piff (that's how she called Isabelle now). Then was training with Goku. Training wasn't the right word. They fought. Really, really hard. There was no imitation, no lecturing, just fight. Plain and simple. Of course when your opponent is one of the strongest men in the universe everything isn't simple. It's very dangerous and painful. At last when she could barely breath Goku said that maybe tomorrow he would try to train with her harder. Could IT be HARDER!!! Now she just dreamed about hot shower. Liz went upstairs, started to undress and went straight to the bathroom. Liz was so distracted that she didn't see that someone was already there. Until she draw the curtain. He was standing there. Naked, wet and gorgeous. Liz just gasped and the man pulled her to the shower. His mouth caught hers and their tongues started to dance wild dance. His hands started to remove the clothes she still had. Hot water made everything more exiting. He pushed her to the wall of cabin and started to suck her nipple. Liz never felt so good. But she wanted more. She moaned when he nipped her nipple. He was just teasing her. Liz's hand went up and down his back. She touched a place where his tail used to be. He moaned when she gently pet the spot. Man took her hand, looked at her and kissed. His hands where everywhere. One was stroking her breast and the other went to her thight. He pushed one finger in her. It felt so good. He started to push it up and down. She moaned begging for more. He asked her if she was sure. Liz wasn't so sure about anything in her life. She screamed when he broke the barrier. He murmured into her ear that everything will be fine and started to move. Liz welt like flying. She lifted her legs and placed them on his hips. He moved faster and faster. Liz started to see stars. Then everything went black. They finished together screaming each others name. At last when she could breath again Liz looked at him. She couldn't believe she has just lost her virginity with Goten. He looked at her eyes. ' I am sorry, it shouldn't have happened' he thought. But Liz heard him. " What do you mean it shouldn't have happened?" " I didn't say it." " Yes you did, I just.heard.you.saying it." " I thought, didn't say." " Does it mean. Does it mean I am your mate?" Liz looked at his eyes. He nodded. " I think it does. I mean, yes it does." " Oh." Liz just realized that she was naked. She grabbed a towel and wrapped up. " I need to think about it. " She babbled. " Are you sure? Maybe it's a mistake. Or, or.I don't know, a joke?" "Liz, there is no mistake. I already told you about this." He tried to come closer to her but she just have him a towel. " Could you please.? Well you know. I am not very comfortable with you being naked and stuff." " Why? There is nothing you haven't seen." He smiled. " Well, it's just. I can't think about things when you look so. good. All I can think about is doing it again." She saw his smile grow wider. " But we won't. I need to go my room and think." Liz went by him and opened the door. There was standing a very pissed Vegeta.  
  
Part 11  
  
He was breathing hard. Vegeta was going to see where was the women and heard strange noises from the bathroom. He was shocked when he recognized the voices. It was his little daughter and the spawn of Kakarroto. And he knew exactly what they did. Now his little princes was looking at him with the strange look on her face. The brat hurted her. Vegeta looked at Goten and saw a fear in his face. " You. Me. Outside. Now." He screamed. Vegeta stormed outside. Goten was soon there too. He tried to say something but Vegeta didn't listen. He went SuperSajan and started to throw ki blasts at him. He beated Goten's face, chest, arms and legs. Vegeta wanted to kill. Everyone who was in the house ran outside and saw Vegeta hitting barely alive Goten. Goku with Gohan stopped him. " What the hell is wrong with you Vegeta?" Bulma screamed " What did Goten do to you?" " Oh, you want to know what he did woman? He has just raped your daughter." Bulma almost fainted when she heard it. She looked at very pale Liz who was just in the towel. And Goten was almost naked too. " Honey, could you please tell me what happened?" she whispered. " Mom, I will, I promise. But first maybe you should heal Goten and I will get dressed." " What is a rape?" asked Goku. Liz ran upstairs, put on clothes and came down as quickly as she could. Goten looked better now because his father gave him a senzu bean. Everyone had worried looks on their faces. " Liz, we are waiting honey." Her mom said. " Is it true that Goten r.raped you?" " No, mom. It's not." Gohan, Videl, Pan and both Trunks relaxed. Her dad looked at her angrily. " So, you just gave yourself to Him???" Vegeta screamed. Liz was so ashamed. " Don't you have any pride? You are a daughter of the prince. And he, he is nothing but a third class baka." Bulma tried to stop her husband but he continued. " Kami, he is 12 years older than you!!!!!" " Dad, it doesn't matter. I ." she was interrupted by both Trunks who started to beat Goten. Gohan seemed shocked, her mother started to cry looking at her. Vegeta hugged his wife and whispered something about castrating the bastard. Just Pan looked sympathetic at her. " Stop it. Stop it right now!!!!" everyone looked at her. " We are mated" she whispered. " What!!!#$ %^* &&&(**(((*&^$*(()())) %#$@)__#%^()((W#*()__ Are you kidding? You are NOT!!!^&*(()())*%$())&^$$*)___%$$%" shouted Vegeta. Liz started to cry. What did she do to deserve this. Goten came and hugged her. It looked like her dad, trunks, Trunks and Gohan was going to kill him right now.' They will understand. You will see' he told her in his thoughts 'How can they understand something I don't?' she replied. They talked for about 4 hours. Everyone was blaming Goten but it seemed that the word mate changed everything. People in the house understood that it would have happened sooner or later. At last they calmed down and Bulma with Goku even started to pick names for their grandchildren. Liz looked at them. Trunks with trunks was talking about something with Goten. It seemed that they were threatening him. Gohan with Videl talked with Pan. It was so obvious that they were giving her a lecture about the things she could not do. Liz went outside. " I don't like him." Her father said. " I know." " Do you love him?" " I don't know." Liz began to cry " daddy, I am so confused." Vegeta hugged her " Everything will be fine. You will see." " It's. it's just my life. Everything is changing so fast. First you came, then I lost almost all friends, then Goten. I can't understand my own feelings. I just don't know what to do." She cried. " I will help you." He looked at her eyes. " Everything will be ok. Don't worry princess daddy is here. I am here."  
  
Part 12  
  
Isabelle slowly opened her eyes. " How was it? " Maria asked " Nothing, I couldn't see anything." " Maybe she isn't sleeping." " Maria, it's 1 a. m. She should be sleeping." " You are right Michael. I feel that she is. I just can't see what is she dreaming about. It's like someone is blocking me." Max looked at his sister. " So what will we do now?" " We have to know what's wrong with her." Maria started " The only one who can explain everything is Liz." " So what. She won't tell us." " Not now Isabelle. But when we were her friends." " You think we should apologize to her?!!! After what she did to me!!!"  
  
Maria looked at her " Not we. Just Max" " Max? Why Max?" " Well, you know that Liz has feelings for him." " You are right." " We could use him and get the information we need from that bitch." Isabelle smiled. " Max, you have to do it." " Girls, I don't know." " Oh Max. Chill out. You know she likes you. And you liked her too. Besides, it's for a good thing." Maria said " Ok, ok. I will try to talk to her tomorrow at school. I promise."  
  
" Liz, Liz, wake up." Someone gently touched her. " Mommy, I want to sleep." She rolled over. Liz felt a soft kiss on her lips. Since when did her mother kiss her like that? A hand begun to cuddle her leg. This was definitely not mom. Liz opened her eyes and saw Goten. He was almost lying in her bed. And it seemed he didn't want to go anywhere. " What are you doing here?" he kissed her shoulder. " I came to wake you up." " Does dad know about it?" " No, and I hope you won't tell him. Because. Well, I want to live." Goten smiled. His hand was on her thight. " You should stop." She whispered. " Why?" "Someone might come in. And I have to go to school." Goten stood and went to cupboard. He looked through the window. " I know." Liz begun to put her clothes on. " You know what?" " That it's confusing. Especially to you." " You talk about.about. you know." " Yes." " Are you mad?" " No. And you? " Yes I am. Will I fall in love with you?" " Eventually you will." " So I can't change anything?" " No." he looked at her " it's destiny." His eyes darkened " Do you love somebody else?" " I don't know. I really liked him. But now. I don't know what our relationships will be. We argued and now." Goten grabbed her hand. " You won't have any relationships with anyone except me." " You can't be serious." She laughed. " I am. If anyone touch you in not friendly way I will kill him." He looked at her eyes "You are mine. No matter what you think. You belong tome: body and soul. Just like I belong to you. And no one can change it. NO one. Because everyone who tries will die." Goten kissed Liz passionately and left. She was staring at the closed door. She wanted to scream that she controls her life that no one can decide for her what to do and who to love. But she just kept staring at the closed door.  
  
Part 13  
  
Liz with Pan came early to school. Liz was telling about what had happened in the morning when Max came to her and asked if he could talk to her. She agreed and went to the tree. " What do you want Max?" " Liz, I know I behaved very wrong." He took her hand " I know you would never betray us. And that accident with Isabelle." " Don't you dare to defend her! She started everything." Liz was very surprised when she heard his words. " Lizzie, I know. I was just wondering if we could try to.I wanted to ask if you would like to go to the café tonight." Liz looked at his eyes. She felt a familiar warm. " I know I wasn't fear with you. But give me a chance. Please." " Ok, Max." he smiled and Liz went to Pan. " What did he want?" " I think Max Evans has just asked me to a date." " ARE YOU NUTS???!!!!" everyone looked at Pan " Could you please calm down." " Calm down, CALM DOWN!!! Do you know what Goten will think?" " Well he can't just expect me to forget my life because he says so." " Listen Liz. I know this is new to you but you can't play with these things. It's not like you can just forget what happened." " I won't forget what happened. Believe me it's impossible. But I really like Max and I want to go to this date. It's not like I am marrying him or something. Pan, please you have to help me." " Ok, Liz. What do you want me to do?"  
  
" Nothing, just don't tell Goten about it." " But he will ask you." " He won't if he won't see me." " What do you mean?" " Well, I still have a few clothes at my old house. And you will tell mom I am studying with a friend. So no one will know." Liz smiled.  
  
" I have a bad feeling about this Lizzie." " Please, please, please, please" " Ok. But I won't lie. If he asks anything I will tell." " Fine."  
  
Max went to the group of teens. " How did it go?" " I have a date tonight."  
  
Liz silently came into the house. She ran to her old room and found a beautiful silk dress. She quickly prepared and went to see Max. " Wow, Liz. You look beautiful." " Thanks Max." They went to a beautiful restaurant. Liz hasn't seen him so nice since.well never. She was really happy.  
  
" Pan!!!! Where is Liz?" Goten asked her. " Uhm, h.hi Goten. She is at a friend house." " What friend?" " Goten, why are you so curious? It's not like she is doing something you wouldn't like." Pan cursed herself several times. How could she be so stupid? " What IS she doing Panny?" " She is so going to kill me." " Pan?" " Lizwenttoadatewithaguyshehadacrushon." " What!!!???" " I said that Liz went on a date with a guy she had had a crush on." Goten's face fell. " Oh." He started to go upstairs. " Aren't you going to do something?" " No. It's her choice." " What if she chooses him?" " I will accept her choice." He looked at her " Then I will kill him and force her to be with me."  
  
" Liz, I am so happy that you came here with me." " Yah, me too. I am having a great time." " Me too." He took her hand " I know this is very quickly, but. Liz would you like to be my girlfriend?" she looked at him. He was so sweat, so nice. But she didn't think about him. She thought about a very special sajan. " Max, I am sorry but I can't." He couldn't believe in his own ears. " W.w.why?" " I would like to be your friend but nothing more. Sorry." " It's ok, Liz. It's ok." He looked at her suddenly feeling very happy Liz was just a bait. " I am sure we can be very good friends." A few hours went by. The couple finished their meal and went off the restaurant. Max was very surprised when he found out that Liz wasn't living with her parents anymore. They walked to a huge house and said goodbyes. Max hugged her and thanked for wonderful time. Liz softly went into house and went to her room. She wasn't surprised to find Goten there. Liz came to him, hugged him and kissed with all passion she had.  
  
Part 14  
  
It was a beautiful morning. Liz woke up with a strong arms wrapped around her body. She gently pushed them away and dressed. She went downstairs and found Goku there. He was eating of course. He murmured something with his full mouth when Vegeta came in. He came to her, scent about and cursed. " You should, hm hm hm, calm down Vegeta." Goku said Liz looked at them " Calm down about what, dad?" " I can smell him on you." He muttered. " You mean." he nodded " Eww." " Liz, are you ready for training?" Goku asked and started to pull her to the Gravity Room. After 3 long hours she slunk to her room, took a shower, ate breakfast, talked with her mom, kissed Goten and went to school. Max talked with her a bit and the rest of the pod squad ignored her. It was a really great day until the 7th period. The teacher came in with a really strange smile on his face. It was nothing good. " Class, I have wonderful news. Miss Topolsky suggested for us to go on a camping trip. We all will spend a wonderful weak in the woods. We will find out how to survive in the wild nature. We all will learn to be friends. We will learn more about ourselves. Mr. Vallenti, me and Miss Topolsky will be in charge. Oh and students, because you are minors at least one your parent or guardian should go with you." Students started to whisper. " If anyone has questions please ask." " Where will we stay?" " We will stay at the reserve. As you know there is a unique wild nature." Isabelle looked disgusted. A week in the woods. " Max, I don't want to go." " Isabelle we must take time to by the forelock. Liz will be there without her odd friends. Then it will be our turn. She will have to tell us everything. She will have." he smiled evily. The bell rang and everyone rushed home to tell the news. Liz with Pan came in. Her mom ran to her. " Honey, you have to see the new invention I did. It's wonderful, glorious. Oh, I am such a genius." " Woman, leave brats alone. They don't care about the stupid thing you invented." Vegeta came to them. He was all in sweat. " Don't you dare to talk to me like that, mister. The couch here isn't comfortable" she looked at her husband. " Bulma, we would like to talk with you and my parents." Pan begun " What's wrong, are you hurt, is someone attacking?" " No, it's about school." " Oh, then it's important. Gohan, Videl come here!!!" she screamed " Shut up woman you're hurting my ears." " Ok, ok." Gohan and Videl came " we can talk in the kitchen." They sit down and Vegeta with Gohan started to eat. Bulma looked at her daughter. " So what happened at school?" " Well, there is going to be a camping trip. And we need one of our parents to go with us. We will be there for a weak." " I will go with you Pan" Gohan told Bulma looked at Liz " I would like to go with you Liz, but I have this project going on and I really hate camping. Maybe Goku will go with you. Or Trunks, or trunks." " I will go with you." Added Vegeta with the look saying no one will stop me. Liz just stared at her father. The next week was going to be very very long.  
  
At school " Yes sir, yes. We will have the kids for the next week. I will examine them. We are not sure sir. Yes,we suspect Michael Guerin, Max and Isabelle Evans and Liz Parker. She showed a lot of unusual activity lately. Yes sir, yes. After the trip we will know. Yes, sir. Then we will be able to begin our project." Agent Topolsky put the phone down. She smiled to herself. "Soon, very soon kids I will know all your secrets."  
  
Part 15  
  
The rest of the week was very quiet. Isabelle's face started to heal, Liz with Pan became very good friends, training with Goku was hard but Liz became better, Vegeta beated Goten everyday for touching his daughter but never crossed the line, Bulma was working on her invention and Gohan with Videl was making a brother for Pan. Everything was great for Liz. Her relationship with brothers was better every day and with Goten everything was perfect. Liz saw Parker's and told them she has found her real parents. They were very happy for her. Bulma took care of all papers so in the end of the week Liz became Briefs officially. The dawn of Monday came very quickly. Girls said goodbyes to their mother's and all other relatives and friends and flew to school. They were first but soon there were more people. Everyone started to whisper about the man Liz was with. Alex saw Liz and came to her. " Hey Liz. I haven't seen you in awhile. So, who are these people?" " Well, this is Pan, her father Gohan and my dad." " Your DAD!!!" Vegeta looked at him and started to power up. Gohan put a hand on his shoulder. " You don't want to do this." " And why not?" Liz glared at him 'Because, I will never talk to you again. And I will make sure that you won't eat this weak.' Vegeta looked at his daughter. She was evil. Pure evil. Everyone was surprised when he hugged her. " I knew you were a true sajan" now everybody looked at them. Sheriff Vallenti with Kyle came to see what was going on. They were very surprised by the view. Just like the pod squad was. " Liz, what did you mean by saying dad?" Alex asked. " How dare you to talk with my daughter with that tone? How the hell you dare to ask her something? I will kill you for this. No one disrespect the daughter of the pri." Vegeta was interrupted by Liz " Alex, you should go now. I will explain later. Please." The teacher came and people went to the bus. Liz sat near her dad, and Pan with Gohan was behind her. Mr. Lois picked the microphone. " Ok students and parents. Now I will explain the rules. First, you can't use any electric device. That includes mobile phones too." Students started to mutter " I know it will be hard but we must learn to live without these things. Second, no one can leave camp without permission. Third, I will not tolerate male and female in one tent except if one of them is your parent. Fourth, there will be no outsiders in the camp. Fifth, no alcohol, drugs and stuff like that. Sixth, no fights. Seventh,." he continued and continued. Vegeta looked at his daughter. " Is he nuts? No fighting for a week?" " Dad, I think he was talking about students." " Good, that means I can kill everyone who looks at you." " No dad. Don't you dare." Vegeta smiled. " Don't worry brat. I won't kill. Just torture." Liz sighted. It was going to be very long week. The bus stopped and everyone get of the bus. Mrs. Topolsky took the list and started to check who was there. " Maria Deluca." " Here." " Please tell me who you are with." " Mom." " Max and Isabelle Evans." " Here with dad." " Alex Whitman." " Here with dad." " Monica Punk." " Here with mom." " Michael Guerin." " Here. I am alone but my stepdad signed the paper." " Ok, then. Liz Parker." Silence. Maria gave Isabelle a look. Who knew Liz was so stupid she didn't know her own name. " Miss Parker I can see you so why don't you answer." " I am sorry Mrs. Topolsky but it's not Parker anymore. I am Briefs now." " Ok. And you are with." " I am with my dad." " Newman." At last when the checking was finished Mr. Lois talked again " I must apologize students. We won't live in tents. I was just informed that the reserve has tourist houses here. So we will live in them. But don't get too excited. The other rules are on. In one house can live 5 people. We don't want to separate you from your parents. Ok, I will pair you by the list. Briefs will be with Delucas and Guerin will join them. Sons with Evans. Whitmans with Vallenti,." Liz couldn't believe in her own ears She will have to live with Maria and Michael. Knowing Michael and her dad there was going to be funeral soon.  
  
Part 16  
  
Maria unpacked and glared at Liz. What was going on? There could be no way that the man was her father. She was obviously lying. And the only way she could change her last name being a minor was marrying someone. Maria thought hard. First, Liz hugged the man. Second, the man was hot. Third, he didn't like boys near Liz. She decided to find out the truth. She came to Michael, talked a bit and they went to talk to Liz. She was near her bed speaking about something with the man. " I know that you don't like him, but maybe you will someday." " Liz, do you know how hard it has been to stand Kakarroto. And now his spawn?" Liz touched Vegeta's hand. " Please, you have to understand that." " Liz, we need to talk with you." Maria glared at Vegeta " In private." " You can tell what you want to tell here." " Liz, you know we can't" Michael said Vegeta started to laugh. " What are you laughing at shorty? " Michael couldn't say anything more. Vegeta scored him and the boy was on the floor in a second. " Stop!!! Somebody help!!!" Maria started to scream. " Shut up. You are hurting my ears." Vegeta said still beating Michael. " Let him go." Liz said and to Maria's surprise Vegeta obeyed. " As you wish princess." Maria helped Michael to stand up. " Why did you do this?" " Well, Mrs. talk like this again and you will die, the space boy has just slandered me." Maria met Michaels' eyes. Thank good her mom went away few minutes ago. " What do you mean space boy?" " You know what I mean. Your secret. You know, where you really came from." " You told him Liz!!!??? How could you?" Maria screamed. " Yes I did. So what. It's not a big deal." " NOT A BIG DEAL!!! HE CAN USE IT AGAINST US." " Don't worry, I won't." Vegeta said " Really? Why should we believe in you?" " Because I will kill you myself if you do something to Liz." He lowered his voice " And you space boy, tell your friend to leave her alone, because she already has a mate." " What do you mean a mate?" " I don't have to answer your questions weakling. Liz let's go and find the 1st Kakarroto brat." Vegeta pulled Liz outside. Maria sat on bed in shock. " How could she do it? How could she betray us? We are her friends." " No, Maria. We were her friends. And now we are enemies. Don't worry we will find out her secrets and then we will use them against her. Let's go and find the others." They went outside and talked with Isabelle and Max. Isabelle said that she knew Liz would do that eventually and Max looked. he looked evil. They decided to spy on Liz for awhile. " Attention campers. Attention. Please come to the main house and tale schedules. Everyone must have them." People took them. Everyone was happy when they found out that the first day was going to the lake. Of course they weren't very happy when they found out that the lake was 20km away from the camp. They got ready and started to walk. At last few hours later everyone except Vegeta, Gohan, Pan, Liz, Isabelle, Max, Michael and teachers (they were driving in a car of course) were tired. Kids quickly changed and ran in the water. Isabelle and Maria gasped when Gohan took of his shirt while Michael with Max was staring at Liz in a very, very small bikini. Max came to Liz still pretending to be her friend. " Hey, Lizzie, vow you look really great." He heard a growl. " If you want to live, don't look at her that way." " Listen, you." Max couldn't feel ground with his feet anymore. He was looking at very angry eyes of Vegeta. " What is going on here? Mr. Briefs put the boy down immediately." Mrs Topolsky said. She knew she would report about the unusual strength of the man. ' Dad, please listen to her. I don't want more troubles.' " Ok, ok." He threw Max and the boy flew about 15 m till he hit the tree. Kids with their parents were looking at them. " What is going on here. I want to know now!!!" Toposlky shouted.  
  
Part 17 Sorry, this part is very small.  
  
Liz POV  
  
She was standing there waiting for an answer. I knew someone should talk to her but we all were silent. I looked at Maria, Michael and Isabelle. They looked at me with fear. How could they think I would tell Topolsky everything? Didn't they know me? Well, I understand that now everything was a little different, ok, ok a lot different but. It still hurt. Hurt when Maria looks at me that way. For God sake, we were best friends almost all our lives. How could she think so? How? Dad is trying to talk with me telepathically. I don't answer to him. I am really angry at him now. Pan comes closer to me and smiles. How can it be that a simple smile makes you feel better? It can. Because it's Pan. She has that Goku thing. That hidden innocence. That happiness. Just like everyone is his family. God, I miss Goten. I wish he was here. Dad starts to explain everything. I see how hard he is trying not to hit Topolsky. I am grateful for it. He tells her that Max slandered me and he was just defending his daughter. Gohan tries to apologize for dad. He always tries to make things right. He reminds me of Goten. It's strange how all my thoughts somehow end with him. Is it love? I am not sure. Sometimes I just want to be with him in some hidden place, where no one can find us. I want to feel his heart beating under my hand. I just wan to see him happy. Maybe it is love. Gohan finishes his talk. Topolsky isn't very happy with the answer. She tells everyone that the free time is off and we go back to the camp. Students mumble. Pan comes to me. She asks if everything is fine. I tell her it is. It's nice to have her as a friend. She is like a family to me. Talking about family. I don't talk to dad. He says if I won' talk he will kill every camper. I ask Gohan to tell him I will never talk with dad again if he does it. Dad looks so sad. What is worse he looks hurt. I feel so bad about it. I know I will hate myself later for doing it. I hug him. He hugs me back. I hear him saying he don't want to loose me again. That's when I realize I love daddy very much. I hear whispering. Someone has spread the stupid rumor that Vegeta isn't my dad. Someone thought he is my husband. I want to laugh, but I know that then I will get attention which I don't want now. At last at 3 we come back to the camp. I hear dads, Gohan's and Pan's stomachs grumbling. I want to eat too. We quickly go in our houses, pick some capsules and go to the tables. When we unpack them everyone starts to stare. They are staring even more when they see how much we eat. I turn and see Topolsky writing something in her notebook. She smiles to me with a cold smile. I smile her back. The end of day is quite boring. We are listening instructions how to survive in nature. Then come our usual lessons. Who could think that they will make our parents learn with us? Pod squad ignores me. I haven't seen Alex or Kyle all day. Evening comes and everyone goes into houses. Maria's mom goes to Evans and the pod squad comes here. They are whispering about me thinking I can't hear them. Well, I can hear very well being a Sajan. I don't really care what they think about me now. Gohan with Pan comes here too. They are talking with dad about the last tournament. I feel something strange, go outside. There's nothing here. I turn around and start to go to the house when hands hugs me. I feel the butterflies in my stomach. I kiss the hugger. " Goten, I missed you so much."  
  
Part 18  
  
" Hey, what are you doing here?" there was a soft kiss on a nose. " Felt you need me. Missed you too." Goten kissed Liz, his arms gently caressed her back. " Missed you too. But you should stop now." " Why?" " Someone might see us. Let's go inside." They went into the house. Liz had totally forgotten about the pod squad. They looked at Goten and began to whisper even more. Goten sat on the floor near Gohan and Liz sat on his lap. " So what are you doing here brother?" "I. um. I kind a missed Liz." There was a son grin on his face. " You shouldn't be here. We must think some kind of excuse." " Well, dad. Goten is my uncle and we can say he came with me." " Maybe Pan. We could say this." Vegeta tried to ignore the brats' hand on Liz waist. He was failing. " Brat, we have to fight." " WHAT!!! Dad are you nuts?!!!" pod squad was looking at Liz. " Princess, we better do this now, or we can just wait. Of course later I might kill few humans. And later I won't be gentle to your mate." Liz knew her father was serious. She looked at Gohan. He nodded that it was better now. " Ok." Her dad smiled evilly. " But no Supersajan form, no ki blasts and so no flying?" " What??? But Liz there is all the fun." " I don't want them" look at pod squad " to know our secret." " Fine, fine." Vegeta walked outside and Goten kissed Liz and whispered: " Get a senzu bean." And went after him. Liz started to look for a senzu in her bag. After few seconds people started to scream. Gohan went to see what was wrong and Pan helped Liz. CRACK!!! Goten flew through the wall breaking it. He landed near Liz feet, smiled and went back to fight. Liz at last found senzu, turned around and started to laugh. It looked that Michael peed his pants, Maria fainted, Isabelle was obviously in shock and Max. He was crying of fear. Pan dragged her outside where everyone was staring at the men. Vegeta was beating Goten and he wasn't surrendering. It looked that it made Vegeta angry even more. Mr. Vallenti, Topolsky and teacher tried to say something but they didn't care. They just fought. Liz decided it was time to stop. She came between two men. Her dad stopped in a second when he saw Liz. Goten didn't. He hadn't seen her and punched her. His eyes grew wide when he saw Liz on the ground. Liz became angry. Very angry. She knew it was an accident but. She stood up, came to him and hit him as hard as she could. Goten flew to the other house and broke another wall. Liz came to him. " Don't you dare to punch me again." She turned around and saw her father looking at her with pride. Liz came to him. " I think we should build some tents." People understood that they wouldn't see anything more and begun to thin. Topolsky was hiding behind a tree. She took her phone. " Yes, sir. Yes. We have her. Yes. I am sure. Yes, sir Liz Briefs will be ours in the end of this week. Yes sir. About the others? I am not sure. Take them too? Ok, sir. Tell the team they have to prepare for 4 aliens. Yes. I will be waiting here. Yes, sir. It was a great choice indeed. Yes, sir. Soon."  
  
Part 19  
  
Liz slowly opened her eyes. She was in a strange white room. Max, Michael and Isabelle were lieing on the floor. It was strange but she couldn't move her body. The others teens woke up too. Michael looked at Liz. " Where are we? It's your fault. You betrayed us." " Michael think. If I would be the one who betrayed you would I be here with you??!!" "She is right Michael." " Since when do you defend her Isabelle?" " Well, we all are stuck in here. I think we shouldn't fight." Liz looked at Isa with surprise. " Maybe you are right. We know why we are here. But why are you here Liz?" Max looked at her. " What an interesting conversation." A voice said. " Who are you?" the door opened and Topolsky came in. " I must thank you kids. Because of you I will have a promotion soon." " What do you want from us?" Liz asked. " I think you already know Miss Parker or Briefs. We want to study your alien abilities, of course." " Aliens? We are not aliens." " Mister Guerin I have been watching you for a long time, so there is no need to pretend. I know who you are." " Then why did you take Liz?" Topolsky began to laugh. " Well, she is one of you. Oh, Miss Parker be ready in 30 minutes. We will take some tests." She walked away. " What does she mean you are one of us?" Isabelle looked at Liz. " Is it true?" " Well, not exactly. I am just half." " WHAT???!!!" " Don't shout, Max." everyone was in silent for a moment. At last Michael spoke. " Do you remember how we came here, Liz?" " I am not sure. I remember that after the incident with Goten I was with my dad. We were talking and went to sleep. The last thing I know is I smelled some gas. And then. I was here."  
  
Maria was furious. " What have you done to them, you freak?" Vegeta woke up. " What do you mean?" " Max, Michael and Isabelle. What have you done to them?" " I don't know what are you talking about?" Goten looked at the screaming girl. His head was killing him. Suddenly he knew something was wrong. He couldn't feel Liz anymore.  
  
Part 20  
  
He panicked. Something was very wrong. He looked at Vegeta and saw concern in his face. He had never seen Vegeta like that. " What will we do?" " We will find her." " I mean how will we kill the ones who took her." " Took, kill? People what are you talking about?" Maria shouted " I can try to find her ki but I am not sure I can. It's like something is blocking it." " Yes, I know what you mean. I can barely feel her through our bond." Vegeta looked at Gohan " Go and get Kakarrot and both Trunks here. We might need them. And bring woman too." " Will someone explain me what the hell is going on here?" Maria was furious. These people talked like wasn't here. They talked like she was nothing. They didn't know Maria Deluca yet. " It's obvious that my daughter is missing just like your stupid friends, human. You can yell here or help us to find them." Maria wanted to tell something but she saw the other man. flying. " Pan we need to know who else is missing." Pan started to ask people while Vegeta thought how to torture the kidnaper. She came back few minutes later just when Gohan with others landed. " The only one missing except the 4 is Topolsky." Bulma took her computer at once and started to search. " Vegeta I think we have trouble." Everyone looked at the screen of the computer. There was written: Topolsky, special agent of FBI, III sector, mission: alien abilities and their use for government.  
  
The door slowly opened and two men came in. They took Liz and pulled her to another room. She was laid on a strange table. Doctor came to her and took a blood example. Liz was very surprised when she realized that she felt a needle. Doctor put the example in the computer. Soon there were a lot of charts. " Very interesting. It looks like she have a normal DNA just the linkages are stronger. Let's see the chemical composition. Hm." " What is it doctor Lucas?" " Well, agent Topolsky our little alien has a surprise for us. It looks like she is pregnant."  
  
Part 21  
  
'Pregnant? How could it be? Well, I know how, but. It feels so strange. Just knowing that a peace of him is growing in me. It feels so good. But scary at the same time. How am I going to raise him? Will I even have a chance to raise him? Maybe they will kill me before the birth time. God, I am only 16 and I am already carrying an alien baby. Daddy will probably kill Goten. And Goten? Will he want him? Will he even want me after I kicked him? I feel so stupid right now. There I am lying on the table, people making experiments on me and I am thinking what Goten will think?? What is wrong with me? Topolsky has strange grin on her face.' " Well miss Parker, couldn't keep you legs closed? But it's even better this way. Maybe we can use your baby too." She came closer to Liz " We can do this the easy way or the hard way." " What do you mean?" " We want to know what you can do. So will you tell us?" " No, why should I?" " We can harm your baby." " You just said that he might be useful. I don't think you will do anything to hurt him." " You are quite smart. But not smart enough." Topolsky looked at doctor " What would be the first question?" " We would like to know their healing abilities." Topolsky smiled " Are you sure you won't talk." " No." " Fine." Liz couldn't lift her head but she heard someone coming. She saw a man with a hammer. Liz screamed in pain when the hammer broke her kneecap. " Shish, shish miss Parker. Don't cry. We are just beginning."  
  
Max looked very confused. It has been 3 hours since they had taken Liz. He looked at Isabelle. She looked worried. " Isabelle, are you ok?" " Yes, I just can't believe Liz is an alien." " Well, at least it explains why did she act like this." " Yes. What do you think they are doing to her?" " I don't want to know." " But I do. Maybe they will learn everything they want from her and leave us alone." Michael looked at Isabelle in disgust. " How can you talk like this?" " It's not like she is our friend, Michael." " But few hours ago you defended her." " Michael, think. If someone comes to safe her it will be better for us if she thinks we are her friends." " I don't think I know you Isabelle." " Face it Michael. It's better her than us."  
  
Part 22  
  
Vegeta looked at his mate. She was talking with the damn phone for about an hour. At last she finished and smiled. " I talked with them and they are shuting down the project." " How did you do it?" " Oh, money can do everything" " I don't care about that woman. Where is she?" " She is in the P125 sector 15." " That doesn't mean anything." " All I know she is in some building near Roswell." " Then let's go." Everyone flew searching for Liz ki ( Vegeta was holding Bulma).  
  
Liz could barely breath. It felt like her whole body was in pain. Topolsky looked at her smiling. " You are going to be so good for my career." The door opened and a man with an uniform came in. " Agent Topolsky may I speak with you?" " Yes general. Of course." " Why wasn't I informed that miss Parker is actually Bulma's Briefs daughter?" " I thought it isn't important sir. She is an alien and." " Not important, NOT IMPORTANT!!! Do you understand that Capsule Corporation is sponsoring almost all our programs?" " I didn't know this sir." " And do you understand that she is close friends with the president?" Topolsky started to shiver. It wasn't good. " I am sorry sir." " Where is miss Briefs now." He looked at a girl on a table. " Tell me it is not her." " I can't sir." " That's it. From now on you are no longer on FBI. And I will personally make sure you won't find job in any government company." " But sir, it wasn't my fault. She is one of them and that's what should be the most important thing." " No Topolsky. The most important thing is power. And from now you have no power at all. Oh, and make sure miss Briefs get to the best room and gets the best care." " Yes sir." General went out. Topolsky came to Liz. " It's all your fault. It's because of you I lost everything. But don't worry. I am not going down alone." She looked at soldiers. " Please leave us alone. I need to prepare miss Briefs." When they stayed alone, Topolsky lifted Liz and pulled her out. Just then the door opened and Vegeta came in. " Let her go." Topolsky grabbed a gun and pressed it on Liz head. " One more move and I will shoot." Liz couldn't understand what was going on. All she knew she was in big pain. She heard her father talking to Topolsky, then there was something cold on her temple. " Let her go and you will die quickly." " You must be kidding." More men came in. She understood there was no way out. But she still had one thing to do. Topolsky smiled and fired. In a minute her body was surrounded with a strange light and she was gone. Goten ran to Liz. He lifted her lifeless body. " Baby wake up. Everything is ok now. She is gone. Now we can be together. I bet even your dad won't mind. Just wake up. Baby please, please. Wake up. Don't leave me. You are my soul, please. Don't do this to me. Don't. Please." Goku slowly walked to his son. " Goten, she is gone. Let her go." His son was sobbing now. Goku looked at his friend they were all crying even Vegeta was. He gently lifted his son. " Let's go and find dragon balls."  
  
Epiloge  
  
The gang was standing infront of Shelong " What is your wish?" " We want to bring Liz back." " I can't do this." " Why?" " Because she is not alone." " Not alone?" " There was a baby in her body." Goten fell to the floor. " A baby?" " Yes. What is your wish?" " Can you bring Liz and her baby back?" " Wish granted." The dragon disappeared. Goten ran to Liz body. She slowly opened her eyes. " Hey." " Hey." " So I am going to be a daddy?" " Yes. I think so." " Good." He kissed her. Everything became fine. Michael told Liz about Isabelle's words. She wasn't too surprised. Liz decided to live with her family that meant leaving Roswell. Just before her leaving a girl named Tess came. It looked like she had the answer the pod squad was looking for. Maria started to date Michael and they became friend again. There was something going on between Pan and trunks, which didn't make Gohan very happy. And her dad was always muttering about the bad taste of his children.  
  
Liz's diary  
  
Dear diary, This is the last time I'm writing you. A lot of beautiful thing has happened to me recently. 2 months ago I married Goten and yesterday I gave birth to our children. That's right. Children. I have twins. Two most beautiful boys. We named them Vegeta and Goku. And about dad and big Goku. They are in love with their grandchildren. Dad is already planning how they will conquer the universe and Goku how they will eat all the food. And they have so beautiful tails. By the way, did I mentioned that I got my tail back. Just like Goten. It's so fun. Goku is crying. He is hungry again. Goten run to his son. Sometimes I am afraid that we will spoil them. Have you ever wanted to know what your live will be? I have. That's why I started to write this diary. But know I know what it will be like: happy, full of love, passion misunderstandings. But I am not afraid. I want to live. I want to be. I want to be with my family. Goten is coming with Goku in his arms. I look at him. It's him. My life, my love, my destiny. Now I know that whatever will happen I will always be safe. I will always be safe in his eyes. Because they are saying me words only my heart can understand. Because in them I see me. 


End file.
